Hojo Hibiki
Hojo Hibiki is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. Like Misumi Nagisa, Hibiki has a bright personality and excels at sports, but is often not too good in school work. Although her father is a violinist and her mother is a music teacher, Hibiki does not play music in the present. She also loves to eat sugary things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is . She uses the magenta Fairy Tone Dory to transform. History Early Life When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they used to be best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. At some point, Hibiki also played a lot of piano, which she had a great talent in. However, she spent little time with her parents, who were busy in their own music work. One day, she and her father were to go to the amusement park, but she was asked by him to play an unexpected concert, which she did without failure. She was excited to go to the park, but her father told her that her music was not real, and that she had to discover the answer by herself. Traumatized, she cried to Kanade and claimed that she would never play music again, never explaining this further to her friend. Hibiki and Kanade's friendship changed at their school entrance ceremony. Hibiki and Kanade made a promise to go to school together under the cherry blossom trees. After waiting under the cherry blossom trees for Kanade, who never showed up, Hibiki gave up and went to school by herself. Then she saw Kanade hanging out with other people and incorrectly assumed that she completely forgot about their promise. In reality, they had misunderstood each other and waited under different trees. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki goes to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she meets Ellen, who then transforms back into Siren, who looks into Hibiki's heart and sees her emblem, a G Clef, which she tries to steal. Hibiki runs out of the church, but is blocked by Trio the Minor. They are interrupted by Hummy, who falls from the sky with the Fairy Tones. Kanade, who comes to church so she can listen to the record she and Hibiki once enjoyed together, walks in. Siren notices that she too has a G Clef emblem and attempts to steal the clefs of both girls with Trio the Minor, only to be blown away. Siren then turns Kanade's record, a symbol of Hibiki and Kanade's childhood friendship, into a Negatone, angering both girls and activating their emblems, which become Cure Modules. Hummy tells them that they are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and that by transforming they can get the record back. Wishing to turn the record back to normal, Hibiki transforms into Cure Melody, and Kanade into Cure Rhythm. The newly-established Pretty Cure try to fight the Negatone, but cannot harmonize and end up detransforming. Siren, Trio the Minor and the Negatone leave the battle, mocking the girls. Hummy tells them about the conflict between Major Land and Minor Land, and that in order to use their powers as Pretty Cure, Hibiki and Kanade must be in harmony. To Hibiki's disappointment, Kanade leaves them, saying that she is not suited to be a Pretty Cure, and Hibiki explains the reason why they are no longer friends to Hummy. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade see a little girl, crying under the same cherry blossom tree Hibiki waited for Kanade in the past. Kanade leads them both to another tree, where the little girl's friend is waiting. Hibiki is then explained to that the same happened to them; Kanade was waiting under another tree, but eventually had to go with some other girls to class. Suddenly, the villains and the Negatone reappear, and the girls decide to try once more to fight them. Their hearts now in harmony, they manage to defeat the Negatone, return the record, and acquire a scattered note. After the battle, the two girls are determined to protect Kanon Town and collect the scattered notes in order to protect the happiness in people's hearts. Cure Melody " Playing the frantic rhythm, Cure Melody! " 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ、キュアメロディ！ "Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyuamerodii!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hibiki. She does it by using her Cure Module, along with her Fairy Tone, Dory, to transform. When transformed, her normally orange hair changes to an intense pink and becomes tied in extra long twintails. Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm can perform an attack together called Passionate Harmony, though with the Miracle Birtier, she can perform Music Rondo, an individual purification attack. With Cure Muse's help Cure Melody is now able to use a powered up version known as Miracle Heart Arpeggio. Also, after Rhythm and herself settle their differences with each other, they are able to preform the group attack Music Rondo Super Quartet. This attack can be used when both Birtiers are in Crossrod mode. Relationships Minamino Kanade is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together all the time. Due to a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year, they broke up, but have recovered and now work together to fight Minor Land as Pretty Cure. Hummy lives with Hibiki, and they often have talks about Kanade or problems Hibiki has at the moment. Ethymology 響 (Hibiki) - ''The term ''hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. 北条 (Hōjō') - The term Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, which would fit with the Cures having a cardinal direction in their names, while the jō means logic or reason. It can be roughly translated into North Logic. However, Houjou is also a common surname in Japan. Trivia * Hibiki is the first sporty Cure who has long hair. * Her hair has the second most dramatic color change, with Setsuna as the first with hair that changes from purple black to pink. Hibiki's turns from orange to an intense pink. * She is the second Cure to play soccer, besides Natsuki Rin. * Cure Melody is the first Cure who wears her hair in pigtails/twintails and does not have blonde hair. Gallery Profiles Houjou_Hibiki.JPG|Hibiki and Cure Melody. Melody img01.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Cure Melody. Cure Rhythm Faces.png|TV Asahi's picture of Cure Melody's head. 1melody_img03.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Hibiki in her school uniform. 1melody_img02.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Hibiki. 182202_192541244106902_178436472184046_601180_966375_n.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Hibiki's head. 56g1j65fg4j.jpg|Cure Melody's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. deluxe599.jpg|cure melody Screenshots Hibiki plays football.png|Hibiki playing soccer. Cure Melody, Cure Beat.jpg|Hibiki with a soccer teammate. Hibiki eats cake.png|Hibiki eating cake. 180316 176991755677566 163906553652753 359305 7741462 n.jpg|Hibiki and Kanade transforming. 181858_177050072338401_163906553652753_359628_3952839_n.jpg|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm proceeding to attack. cap4215.jpg|The Pretty Cure's signature pose. 167954_144348918956931_100001454714267_275470_8176233_n.jpg|A screenshot of Cure Melody in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana.